The Daily Life of The Bad Touch Trio
by Rainy1
Summary: Follow the lives of Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis as they grow up together and face trials such as detention, love, school, possible jail time/probation, parties, under aged drinking, and the overall ups and downs of life.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to say a few things before I begin!**

**First, this is a collection of misadventures that the Bad Touch Trio have during their years of friendship. It ranges from childhood all the way to adulthood, so I will be providing the ages of the characters involved in each chapter at the beginning of it. **

**Since this fic does cover their lives, there will be shipping in it. The fic itself won't be based on romance, because that's not the main focus! I won't give away the pairings that the three will be involved in, at least not yet. There will be side pairings mentioned here and there through out chapters, though.**

**Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Gilbert – 4 years old_

_Francis – 6 years old_

_Antonio – 5 years old_

_Elizaveta – 4 years old_

* * *

"Elizaveta is a girl name!"

"No it's not! I'm a boy!"

"What kind of boy has a name like that? Not an awesome one!"

"If I'm not a boy then why can I punch you so good, huh?"

A head of chin long, wavy, bright blonde hair slowly sat up from its position on the grass. The little blue eyed boy frowned at the commotion the younger kids a few feet away were causing.

"Antonio, do you know them? They're so loud!" He whined, turning his attention to a shaggy haired boy sitting contently next to him.

"No, Francis, but I think they're going to fight." Antonio commented, his voice rich with a Spanish accent. Francis grinned and stood up. He extended his hand towards his younger friend.

"Let's go watch it then! I have my bet on the weird looking guy!" The French child exclaimed happily as he hoisted his shorter friend to his feet.

"They're both kind of funny looking…" Antonio chuckled, his brown eyes full of life. Francis, who had grown bored of just talking, soon dashed as quickly as his six year old legs would carry him. He was a much faster runner than silly little Antonio, and he took pride in that. Soon, the blonde reached the play structures of the park. He stopped near the twisty slide and waited impatiently for his brown haired friend to catch up. Thankfully, it wasn't long before the boy in question was standing next to Francis, red faced and all

"O… Ok… Let's see who… Wins…" Antonio panted, and leaned against the slide. He was extremely out of breath, and his tummy ached for a tomato—his favorite food. He grinned happily as he imaged picking out a fresh, plump one from his Papa's yard and placing it up to his lips and—

"Antonio! They'll see you! Sit down!"

Francis' sharp voice pulled Antonio away from his thoughts. He caught sight of blue orbs glaring at him as the French boy crouched behind the slide. Antonio felt strangely embarrassed, and so he quickly shot himself down next to his friend.

"_Merci…_" He heard Francis mumble under his breath. Antonio didn't speak a world of French, but due to the irritation leaking from his voice, Antonio figured that his friend was mad. To avoid anymore commands or glares, the brunet fixed his bright gaze on the two boys arguing a few feet away. The one with the odd white hair was frowning, but his scary red eyes said another thing as the long haired brunet glared emerald daggers at him.

"Oh yeah, Gilbert? Let's fight right here then! I'm stronger than you are!" The long haired boy growled, steeping closer to the other boy, who the spying kids assumed was named Gilbert.

"No you're not! You're a gir—"

Before he could finish his rather rude remark, a tiny fist hit him right square in the belly. The pale boy groaned and fell to his knees, leaving the other boy standing tall and proud.

"What!?" Suddenly, Antonio was pulled away from the scene by Francis' cry. The brown haired boy turned his head to see that his friend was now standing up straight and glaring at the other two kids. Gilbert had regained himself and was standing up again, and his attacker was staring at Francis with a confused look painted on his thin face.

"Who are you?" He asked gruffly, his spring green gaze penetrating Francis. Antonio decided that now would be a good time to reveal himself, and so he awkwardly stood up. Red and green eyes immediately locked on him.

"What are you guys doing?" Gilbert asked as he stared the pair down with those spooky orbs.

"You were supposed to win, stupid!" Francis growled, walking around the slide and showing himself. He was obviously older than the two, at least if you judged by height. Antonio crept closer towards his blonde friend, but stayed silent.

"What are you talking about?" Gilbert asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously, "If you're talking our fight, then it's not over yet because I haven't won!"

The attention of the brunet standing beside him was soon whisked away from the intruders and back on to Gilbert.

"No! I always win because you're not awesome!"

"Take that back! I'm more awesome than you are, Elizaveta!"

Francis and Antonio were immediately taken aback. Did he just say… Elizaveta?

"Isn't that a name for girls?" Antonio wondered aloud. Elizaveta flung her gaze away from Gilbert and stared her daggers at Antonio.

"No! It's a boy name! I bet you have a dumb girl name, like Gilbert does!" He screeched, pointing a skinny finger at Gilbert, who scoffed and frowned animatedly. Antonio smiled. He was enjoying this pair.

"No, I think Antonio is a good name. Not like Francis, that sounds like a girl name too." He laughed, nudging his blonde friend's side. The French boy glared at him and smacked him over the head, which resulted in a giggle from all three of the children.

"It's not! Francis is a better name than Antonio, Elizaveta, and Gilbert!" He decided.

"It's not as awesome as Gilbert because that's my name and I'm awesome!" Gilbert yelled.

"Hey, do you guys go to school?" Antonio asked, changing the subject. Elizaveta shook her head briskly.

"No, our first day of kindergarten is in two months." He explained, his frown being replaced by a shining smile.

"Really?" Francis commented, pressing his hand against his chest, "I'm going into second grade, and Antonio is going into first!"

The younger children looked up at Francis in awe.

"Will we see you at school?" Gilbert asked. Antonio gave him a reassuring smile.

"I think we will! We should be friends, that would be fun!"

Gilbert's crimson eyes shone brightly, while Elizaveta just nodded.

"Yeah! We will be awesome friends!" Gilbert exclaimed as he grinned from ear to ear. Elizaveta shook his head and frowned.

"You guys can be friends, but Gilbert is _my _best friend, so just remember that!" He hollered right before giving his fair haired friend a sharp slug to his arm. Francis gave him a laid back nod and a small wave before placing his hand out in front of him.

"Well, then since I am the oldest, I will make our friendship official!" He barked. Antonio placed his chubby hand on top of Francis', the smile never fading from his face. Gilbert soon followed suit as the excitement poured through his veins.

"Then, the three of us will be _best friends_," He shot a playful grin at Elizaveta, who growled at him in disbelief, "for now until ever!"

* * *

**And there we have the beginning of The Bad Touch Trio~**

**I hope that this fic at least interests somebody, because I'm really excited to write it! I won't beg for reviews every chapter, but they _do_ motivate me to update quicker and such. **

**Til next time, I hope it sparks your interest!**

**Translation Notes:**

_**Merci - French: "Thank you"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gilbert – 7 years Old_

_Francis – 9 years old_

_Antonio – 8 years old_

_Elizaveta – 7 years old_

_Arthur – 7 years old_

_Ludwig – 5 years old_

_Feliciano – 5 years old_

_Lovino – 6 years old_

_Alfred – 5 years old_

_Matthew – 5 years old_

* * *

"Little kids have to sit up front, alright? But I won't be too far behind! You'll make a lot of friends, and if anyone is mean to you, just tell me and your big brother will beat their butts! Just don't tell grandpa that I did."

Gilbert was standing by his driveway, his younger brother, Ludwig, standing nervously next to him. It was the blond's first day of kindergarten, and although he didn't outright say it, he was very nervous. The younger brother nodded swiftly, his choppy bangs brushing against his perfectly shaped eyebrows. Gilbert grinned proudly down at his sibling and ruffled his soft hair affectionately.

"Don't worry, West! You'll have an awesome fist day." The older brother assured for the fourth time since they've been waiting for the bus. A fine line of blush appeared on Ludwig's chubby cheeks, and he shot his electrifying blue gaze down to his little black shoes.

"Please don't call me that at school, Gil…" He muttered as he adjusted the strap of his cameo backpack. Gilbert, being the obnoxious brother that he is, let out a loud strand of laughter and patted the shorter boy's back playfully.

"Whatever you say, Luddy! Oh the bus is here!" The snow haired boy's attention was immediately pulled towards the large yellow bus ever so slowly making its way towards the Beilschmidt household. Gilbert stood up straight, excitement melting off of his chubby features. Ludwig, however, felt his heart leap into his throat. His face was warm, and he wanted to run back into the house and hide under his bed. However, his grandpa and said that he was a big boy now, and had to go to school like his brother. As the bright yellow bus pulled up in front of them and creaked open its doors, Gilbert shoved himself inside without looking back. The blond flushed more and raced up the stairs to catch up with his brother. Gilbert had told him that he was to sit upfront. Unfortunately for the boy, all of the seats were occupied.

The first seat was taken by a boy his age and what looked to be an exact replica of him. One of the boys was talking to his brother animatedly, his blue eyes sparkling with every hand gesture that he threw. His brother, however, looked as though he was close to tears. He clutched a large, fluffy polar bear stuffed animal in his grasp and Ludwig thought that he was trying to refrain from sobbing. Nervously, the blond looked down the aisle. He caught sight of his brother already sitting with his two best friends Antonio and Francis. His stomach clenched and he desperately wanted to ask the bus driver if he could please let him off. Ludwig could feel the stares of the older kids penetrating him, and it made his face grow hot and he began to toy with his sleeve nervously.

"Do you need a seat?"

The voice startled Ludwig, and he shot his blue gaze towards the source of the high pitched voice. A student his age was seated on the seat that Ludwig was standing next to. The child had a warm and welcoming smile painted genuinely onto their face, and their amber eyes, while squinted, practically smiled up at Ludwig. The child placed their small hand on the unoccupied space besides them and patted it excitedly. Ludwig's cheeks felt like plump tomatoes as he nodded briskly.

"Yes, thank you…" He whispered, giving the student a small nod before sitting down next to them. The German boy took off his backpack and hugged it to his chest, burring his red face into the material. This seemed to amuse the child besides him, as they let out a hearty laugh.

"You look very silly like that! You shouldn't be so shy, but I know because it's my first day of school too! My name is Feliciano!"

Ludwig felt confused. Feliciano sounded like a boy's name, despite the high pitched voice accompanied with him. It reminded the blond of Gilbert's closest friend Elizaveta, who swore that she was a boy up until she started kindergarten two years ago. He suddenly felt the urge to turn around and peek over the seat to see if he could find the fiery brunet, however his shy demeanor kept him in place.

"My name is Ludwig. It is nice to meet you." He responded politely, giving Feliciano a quick peek of his dazzling eyes. The little boy next to him squirmed happily and shot his arms under the seat and pulled up his backpack.

"Look at my bag!" He exclaimed, practically shoving the thing in Ludwig's face. The German child felt his features soften as he eyed the happy cat face smiling back at him from on Feliciano's bag.

"It is very cute, Feliciano." He whispered, keeping his gaze focused intently on the bag. He heard his brother yelling something inaudible from the back of the bus, which caused him to blush in embarrassment. Thankfully, he didn't have much time to linger on it before Feliciano went off talking again.

"I think I'm going to like school! My big brother Lovi hates it, but he doesn't like a lot of things… He likes tomatoes though! Hey, your face reminds me of one!" The boy chirped gleefully. Ludwig caught note of some sort of accent in the boy's speech. He didn't know what it was. The only accents he ever heard were from Gilbert's friends. It obviously wasn't German… It wasn't nasally enough to be French… It did sound a bit like Spanish, but Ludwig wasn't so sure. He made note to ask Gilbert about it later.

"Was the boy you came on with your brother?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig simply nodded, averting his gaze out of the little boy's sight.

"Why does he look so funny? I've never seen anyone like that." Feliciano commented. Ludwig felt an uncontrollable urge to smile. He tried to contain himself, but it was too late; the little brown haired boy had already seen it.

"You have a nice smile!" He exclaimed brightly, "Lovi says that I look dumb when I smile, but grandpa thinks it makes me even cuter! I think Lovino would be cute too if he smiled more."

Ludwig was very overwhelmed and the blush had reappeared on his face. He spent the remainder of the bus ride in silence, contently listening to Feliciano's happy chatter.

* * *

"Oh Antonio, please stop complaining! Until you get into the fourth grade like _moi, _you have no room to talk about how hard school is."

Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio were resting on the top of the play structures. It was lunch time, and the trio were soaking up the August sun and chatting happily about how their first days were going.

"Oh come on, Francis," Antonio commented, raising his dark eyebrows in amusement, "Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean that you're better than us."

"Yeah! Besides, if anyone can complain, it's me. Second grade is stupid and I don't even have Eliza in my class this year! Instead, I have to put up with a British kid who is not awesome at all. And he sits next to me so I have to look at his big, stupid eyebrows the whole time! I don't even know if they're real!" Gilbert exclaimed animatedly, throwing his hands up for extra affect. This seemed to have grabbed the eldest's attention, and he leaned in towards his pale friend.

"British boy? Is his name by chance Arthur?" Francis purred, a cocky smile growing on his thin face. Gilbert gave him a brisk nod, which only made the French boy chuckle to himself.

"Oh no, I thought Arthur went to a different school after what happened in kinder?" Antonio wondered aloud. There was no reply; however, as Francis was already halfway down the twisty slide. His two friends leaned over the rail and frowned down at him.

"Hey! Where are you going, I was telling a story!" Gilbert hissed. The blond shot his head up towards his younger friends and motioned for them to come down. Antonio followed without complaint, but the same could not be said for Gilbert. He muttered something in German as he pushed himself down the slide after his Spanish friend. As soon as the other two boys were down, Francis took off running. Antonio groaned softly, but soon followed suit with Gilbert in the back. The three boys sprinted across the fresh grass; Francis was a good five feet ahead of Gilbert, who had passed Antonio. The brunet was already panting as the youngest friend passed him.

"Hurry up, Antonio! _Mein Gott,_ you're still so slow!" The snow haired boy exclaimed with a flash of a toothy grin. Antonio simply gave him a forced smile as Francis began to come to a halt ahead of them. He stopped in front of the large doors of the library.

"Why are we at the library? Libraries are stupid." Gilbert pouted.

"Ah, _mon ami_, this trip won't be stupid. _Je promets_." Francis cooed as he carefully opened the heavy doors. He held them opened for his friends as they crept inside the cool air of the room. As soon as all three boys were present, Francis made no hesitation to dart between the bookshelves as if he was searching frantically for something. Gilbert and Antonio fought to keep up, and the German boy was going to complain again, until his blond friend came to a smooth stop. They were in the Fantasy section. Antonio muttered some words of disapproval under his breath as Francis grinned madly.

"Oh, _salut_, Arthur! Long time no see, _oui_?"

A wide eyed, seven year old Arthur Kirkland glared up at the French boy from where he was contently sitting at a round table. He had a book on unicorns held tightly in his grasp, which caused Gilbert to chuckle to himself.

"Francis? What are you doing here?" The boy glared, his voice rich with a British accent. His emerald eyes crawled passed his frenemy and over to Antonio, who gave him a friendly nod, and over to Gilbert, who frowned at the British boy with annoyance written all over his face.

"I think the real question is why are _you_ here? I thought you had switched to your preppy private school after kindergarten? Did you really miss me _that much_?" The long haired blond snickered, his face growing red from concealing all of his laughter. Arthur abruptly slammed his book shut and walked proudly up to the trio. He was shorter than Francis by a good two inches, Antonio had a good inch or so on him, and Gilbert was roughly his height.

"I was transferred back to public school this year. I have reading to do, sorry." He spoke, keeping his eyes locked with Francis' playful blue ones. The French boy smiled knowingly at him, but he let the Brit walk passed him without further damage. As soon as the snappy boy was out of sight, Francis threw his arms over the shoulders of his two friends.

"I think I am going to really like fourth grade."

* * *

**I just decided to put all notes at the end of the chapters, but yay, chapter two is up! Despite this being a side project, I always look forward to updating this because I adore writing for these boys!**

**Anyways, one of the reviews I relieved mentioned something about hints of Pruhun in the last chapter. I am very, very tempted to just list out all of the pairings that will be in here, since I already have them all decided and the plots for them gathered, but I decided to leave you guys guessing! When the boys get older, their romantic feelings will be laid out there and be more obvious, but since they're so young, don't expect anything yet. However, I have dropped a few hints for shipping already!**

**Anyway, the third chapter should be up sooner than later considering how much I enjoy writing this! Tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you want to see, how I'm doing, etc! Thank you so much, and I'll see you all soon!**

_**I've decided to leave translation notes out for this chapter due to them being small words rather than sentences.**_


End file.
